Herbert P. Bear
Herbert P. Bear is the main Villain on the kids site Clubpenguin. Herbert mostly appears in the Secret Missions. He is helped in his evil plans with the Clubpenguin crab Klutzy. His evil goal is to be warm and live on a tropical home, tired of living in a cold area (the North Pole and Club Penguin). His first plan to be warm is to make a fire by chopping down a building in Club Penguin to burn it. Unlike other polar bears, he hates being cold and is stronger than the average polar bear. History Herbert was born (like every other polar bear) on the North Pole. But he hated cold and decided to travel to a warm place somewhere in the south. He went over the sea on an iceberg that brought him right to the Club Penguin Island, which is probably on the South Pole. (Penguins live on South Pole) He tried to get away from Clubpenguin since it was covered with snow. But he tipped the ice-berg and fell into the sea. Herbert couldn't swim but luckily he was saved by Klutzy whom he befriended later. Herbert hated the penguins and many times he tried to create plans to destroy the island. But those plans were discovered by the Clubpenguin HQ and they sended out Secret Agents to stop him. Herbert also once tried to steal the clock from Clubpenguin but was stopped by the PSA (Penguin Secret Agents). Herbert was caught when stealing the Eartquake Driller from Clubpenguin. In one of the missions, he has escaped after a clumsy unintelligent penguin named "Rookie" accidentally gave Herbert his teleportation phone. Many times later, a lot of items were missing from the Gift Shop. Gary the Gadget Guy suspected Herbert for the crime. In the Gift Shop there were un-penguin-like footprints going outside of the door and one of the chairs was missing. Also the computer in the office room was stolen and again un-penguin-like footsprints were found. Herbert used the stolen computer to hack into the PSA system. Herbert appeared on the screens in the HQ and said that he was indeed responsible for the crime. When Rookie kept him talking while Gary tried to fix the computers, Herbert told Rookie that he is a vegetarian. After that he told that he had completly taken over the PSA main computer. Those computer included all the information about the other computers in Clubpenguin. This meant that Herbert was having all the information he needed about Clubpenguin. He said that nobody is able to stop him from his plan. Luckily, Gary succeeded taking down the PSA mainframe. This stoped Herbert from using the technology of Clubpenguin. But that didn't stop Herbert from his evil plan: reveling the secret HQ. Gary planned to stop Herbert's broadcast and the secret agents were sent to the Ski Village. Rookie was having the idea to put another video in the projector. That movie was able to stop Herbert's signal. Altough, the video was putted in, penguins were still able to hear Herbert's voice. So the secret agents decided to check were the signal was coming from. They found out that the signal was coming from the Mine Shack. In a field close by the Mine Shack, a paper was found that was telling the recipe of how to grow super corn. The ingredients were written down too. He continues trying to find a way to make a warm home out of Club Penguin currently. He returns as the antagonist in the Nintendo DS video game Herbert's Revenge, which is a sequel to the online missions. Category:Disney Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Genius Category:Living Villains Category:Video Game Villains